Do you remember?
by autumn.buckles.3
Summary: This is a love story between Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki.(Obviously ) This is my first fanfic. There will be DEATH, SEX, BETRAYAL, and DRAMA. And most importantly Yaoi!
1. Do you remember?

Prolog:

"Naruto! Open your eyes! Please, don't leave me..." A silver headed figure cries as he leans over the body of his lover. Naruto, with obvious struggle, opened his sky blue eyes and tried to smile at his love. "Baka Kakashi why are you crying?" "You're the baka, baka." kakashi said as more tears slide down his face. Naruto tries to lift his arm up to wipe away the tears but ends up gasping in pain from the swords sticking out of his chest and stomach. Blood leaks out of the corners of his mouth. Kakashis' heart breaks as he watches Naruto struggle to breath. Choking on his words, Kakashi tries to say something meaningful, knowing this is the last time he will talk with Naruto. " H-Hey N-Naruto. Do you remember when you first told me you had a crush on me?" Narutos' dull eyes light up slightly. " H-Heh yeah. The look on you're face was priceless. You also didn't believe me" "Well you were only 14 at the time. I thought you were just messing with me. I can still remember the look of pure determination on you're face as you walked up to me..."


	2. Confessions Part 1

Chapter One:

Naruto Pov:

"Hey sasuke?"

"Hm?"  
>I swallowed, suddenly very nervous. Sasuke is my best friend and I know I can tell him anything but this is big. How do you tell your best friend that you're gay?<p>

"Uh..umm…."

"Come on dobe, just spit it out." Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me a dobe you teme!" I puff out my whiskered cheeks and stick my tongue out at him. He just rolls his eyes again. "Then tell me already!"

Blowing out a deep breath I decide it's better to just say it.

"I…I..I'M GAY!" My cheeks turn a tomato red as I try to calm my heart.

Sasuke blinks then busts out laughing. I couldn't believe it. He's laughing at me!

"Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" I shout which only makes him laugh harder, holding his sides.

"Haha…dobe..ha-ha I've k-haha-known since f-haha-forever. He says as he calms down. "W-w-what?! How?" "Naruto. All you have to do is watch you walk. You swish your hips better than Tsunades' giant tits." I can't help but do I face-palm at this. Sasuke has always been a big perv but only I know it since he only shows it around me. "Not to mention the way you dress and sing all the time. You give Hinata fashion advice and scold Kakashi when he doesn't keep his clothes clean or straight." I can't help but blush at the mention of our sensei.  
>"What's wrong with the way I dress?!" Sighing Sasuke gestures to me, "You're wearing vibrant orange skin tight pants with a tight black tank-top and orange sandals." ( Just to let you know I don't think that the way you dress shows whether or not you are gay. Just too tired to think up something better)<p>

"Humph!" I pout. Sasuke gives a small smile and ruffles my hair. "Hey! Don't mess up my hair!" He smirks in triumph and I pout some more. "See? I told you."

"Yeah Yeah you win teme."

"I always win. Now. Who do you like Naruto?"

Blushing deeply I can't help the smile that creeps across my face as I think about a certain silver haired shinobi.  
>"Heh…I like-"<br>"SAAASSSUKEEEE" A loud screech came from behind us and I cringed for both my ears and my friend. Sakura has been even more desperate for Sasukes' attention.

Suddenly an evil plan came to me. I do believe its time Sakura learns my secret.  
>Before she could attach herself to Sasuke I grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed my lips to his. Pulling back I give him my most sultry look as I run my hand up his cheek and through his hair. "Mmm Sasuke. I love you too and I will be your lover."<br>Sasuke looked caught between passing out and laughing his ass off.

I'm suddenly jerked backwards and pounced by an angry pink haired hellhound.  
>"Just what do you think you were doing with MY Sasuke?!"<br>"Well you see….."


	3. Confessions part 2

Chapter 2:

Sasuke Pov:

I couldn't believe it...Naruto you sly little fox!  
>I knew his plan as soon as I saw the smirk cross his face.<br>"What do you think you are doing with MY Sasuke?!" Sakura's shrill voice broke me out of my thoughts. "Well you see…"  
>"I confessed my feelings for Naruto." I interrupted as I went over and kneelt down next to him ignoring the angry noises coming from Sakura's throat.<p>

"Naruto, my love, are you ready to go?" I can tell he's fighting back a grin. A smile creeping onto my own face I gently lift him up in my arms and carry him past a silent Sakura. I wait till we are around the corner before I put him down and we fall down laughing.  
>"Did you see her face when I kissed you? Priceless!" Naruto manages to say around his laughter. "No, what was priceless was her face when I told her I confessed my love to you!" I'm laughing so hard there are tears running down my cheeks.<p>

As we calmed down I remembered that Naruto never got to answer me.  
>"So Naruto, who is it that you like?" Naruto's cheeks suddenly get very pink. "Promise you won't get mad?"<br>"I promise you nutball. Now who is it?" His blush deepens to a rosy red.  
>"W-well it's someone you know…." Now the blush is so red it rivals a tomato.<br>"It's….Kakashi."  
>I couldn't do anything but sit there. 'Naruto and Kakashi huh? Hmm…'<br>"S-Sasuke! Why is your nose bleeding?" I can't help the perverted grin that creeps along my face.  
>"Oh my-Sasuke you pervert!"<br>"Heh-heh what can I say? You're a very cute uke."  
>"Uke? What's uke?" Naruto asks with a confused look.<br>I can't help it, I bust out laughing as I walk away leaving a flustered Naruto behind.  
>He starts after me yelling, "Sasuke! Sasuke tell me! What is uke?!"<p> 


End file.
